omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Three Golden Goddesses
|-|Three Golden Goddesses= |-|Nayru= |-|Din= |-|Farore= Character Synopsis The Golden Goddesses are a recurring group in the Legend of Zelda series. Thought to be the most powerful creatures in the myths and folklore of The Legend of Zelda, these Deities created the world and all the realms it holds, as well as all life forms and the spirit of the law that all living creatures were to obey. The Golden Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, are portrayed in most retellings of the legend as three beautiful women with enormous powers who resided in the Heavens. Upon their departure from Hyrule, the goddesses left the Triforce, the essence of their power, behind. Although they seemingly intended for it to be used for benevolent reasons, it was usually sought after by malicious beings who caused numerous wars and tragedies. It is widely unknown what sort of personalities they held, but they at the very least seemed to care for others to an extent. It was notable however in the Adult Timeline, that the one time they directly intervened with Hyrule, they for some reason drowned it to stop Ganondorf instead of using their powers to merely vanquish him. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C, likely 2-B Verse: Legend of Zelda Name: Three Golden Goddesses Gender: Female Age: Immemorial Members: Nayru, Din, Farore Classification: Unknown Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (All), Immortality (Type 1, 4, 8 & 9, Due to their Godhood status they are unable to die, will also remain as long as their respective concepts do) (All), Invulnerability (All), Space-Time Manipulation (All), Summoning (Nayru and Din), Time Travel (Has the ability to freely move through time and granted Zelda with this ability) (Nayru), Mind Manipulation (Nayru), Physics Manipulation (Nayru), Law Manipulation (Nayru), Acausality (Singularity; They have no real beginning or end, they just existed, Also is unaffected by history and the paradoxes within the multiverse) (All), Water Manipulation (They were the cause of Hyrule being flooded in Wind Waker) (All), Magic (All Goddesses have shown the ability to use magic) (All), Light Manipulation (Their mere flying creates large shines of light across the sky) (All), Sealing (They sealed away Ganon and Hyrule) (All), Flight (All), Attack negation (Nayru '''and '''Din), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (All), Creation (All), Precognition (Nayru), Healing (Nayru and Farore), Shapeshifting, likely Conceptual Manipulation (Controls the concepts of Wisdom, Power and Courage) (All), likely all the powers of their reincarnations (I.e Link for Farore, Ganon for Din and Zelda for Nayru), Information Manipulation (Farore), Earth Manipulation (Din), Memory Manipulation (Farore), Empathic Manipulation (Farore), Fire Manipulation (Din), Plant Manipulation (Farore), Non-Corporeal (All), Abstract Existence (The Goddessess are representations of Wisdom, Power, and Courage) (All), Fate Manipulation (Created predestination, such as Link Being fated to defeat Ganon across all era’s) (All), Power Nullifcation (Broke the spell on Zelda that made her sleep eternally) (All), Reality Warping (The triforce can grant the user any wish), Regeneration (Low-Godly, via Ganondorf's regenerating being done due to the triforce of power) (All), Soul Manipulation (Eradicated The Imprisoned, which was confirmed by Fi who can sense the soul/consciousness of someone) (All), Resurrection (Ressurected the King and Uncle), Transmutation (Ganon's wish made golden land corrupted into the dark world passively transmutating anyone who enters ) (All), Invulnerability (ToP grants the user invulnerability to virtually any weapon) (All), History Manipulation (The Golden Goddess are capable of spliting History and manipulating it directly, changing or spliting events) (All) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level (Artifacts such as The Triforce, which is powerful enough to give entities such as Yugo the potential to devour two seperate universes, are nothing more than small fragments of The Golden Goddessess's power. Created the entirety of Legend of Zelda according to official guidebooks, including all realms and parallel universes {I.E Sacred Realm, Lorule, and ETC.} that exist in the multiverse), likely Multiverse Level '(Official sources state that the amount of worlds The Golden Goddessess actually created were millions of other parallel universes, some of which becoming Termina ) 'Speed: Infinite '''(Before there was concepts such as time or space, The Golden Goddesses were there and actively created these things whilst moving in the void that preceded reality), likely '''Immeasurable (The Triforce, which was just a fraction of their power, allowed Ganon to transcend space and time) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: At least Multi-Universe Level (Are stated by legend to be the creators and supreme beings of the Legend of Zelda Multiverse as they created everything that exists), likely Multiversal '(It's heavily implied they created a myriad of alternate universes, some without awareness). 'Durability: At least Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level '(Would be unaffected by the destruction of all realms and parallel universes/timelines, are completely unaffected by changed and alterations in history). 'Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Multi-Universal, likely Multiversal (Their influence extends across all realms and dimensions because they are the creators of these parallel worlds). Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: They created the Triforce, which is a small fraction of their power. 'Nayru's Abilities' *'Nayru's Love:' Surrounds himself in a magical diamond-shaped barrier that renders him invulnerable to harm. *'Deconstruction: '''Capable of seperating objects into fragments, such as with The Triforce *'Power Bestowal: Can bless entities with the power to rebel evil, as shown with Link *'Time Bending: 'Returned Link to his original era to regain the seven years he remained sealed. '''Din's Abilities *'Din's Fire:' Engulfs the area around her in an expanding fireball. *'Waves of Darkness:' Din will show off the Triforce of Power before releasing large waves of darkness that stun his opponents and leave them stuck in place. He can also use these waves as an invisible aura around himself that keeps much weaker opponents from physically approaching him. *'Energy Blast/Dead Mans Volley:' Din charges up energy in his hand before releasing a bolt of energy at his opponent, there's two variations to this attack, one where he simply shoots a single energy bolt and another where he charges a large ball of energy over his head before absorbing it and shooting out several homing shots. If the opponent is able to reflect the attack they will enter a "game" of Dead Mans Volley where Din will continuously reflect the attack back until either he or his opponent dodge or fail to reflect the attack. *'Illusionary Doppelgangers:' Din will create a pair of illusions of himself that possesses his abilities, despite the copies being illusions they can physically damage the damage with their attacks. *'Blazing Bats:' Din creates a ring of several fireballs around himself that he can expand outwards to attack his opponent, after creating the fireballs he will tranform them into flaming bats that will then fly towards his opponent while leaving a trail of fire behind them. He can also quickly send out a single bat if he so chooses without the need of creating several fireballs. *'Inversion Room:' Din will warp the surrounding area into a distorted blue vortex that reverses his opponents movements, making up down and left right as examples of the effects, disorienting them so he can much more easily attack them as they struggle to coordinate their movements. *'Banishment:' Din will banish his targets either to the gap between dimensions or into the Dark World, a twisted version of Hyrule that passively tranforms any who enter it into a reflection of their heart and mind. The Dark World can also sometimes drive people insane or erase their consciousness *'Spectral Knights:' Din will shoot out several ethereal orbs that summon ghosty knights on horses to aid him in combat, and should any of them be destroyed he can continually summon more to replace them. *'Flaming Barrier:' Din will create a large red hot forcedfield around himself by coating his entire body in some kind of fiery substance. The coating greatly boosts his durability and even protects him from holy weapons and attacks. *'Homing Fireball:' Din will create a fireball that will home in on his opponents location, once it make contacts with anything solid it erupts into a massive explosion. *'Tornadoes:' Din will conjure up several tornados around his opponent. *'Ice Spears:' Din will use his ice magic to create massive spears of ice that he will either use close range or long range, tossing them at his opponent. 'Farore Abilities' *'Farore's Wind:' The first cast sets a glowing orb that serves as a waypoint: the second instantly returns Link to the set waypoint. *'Fire:' Allows her to shoot fireballs.h. *'Life:' A spell that restores life energy. *'Shield:' A spell that increases Farore's esistance to damage. *'Jump:' Doubles Farore's jump height. *'Thunder:' A spell that inflicts extreme damage to everything nearby. *'Fairy:' Turns Farore into a fairy. *'Spell:' Transforms enemies into small, slime-like creatures called bots. *'Reflect:' Strengthens Farore's defenses, allowing her to block formerly unblockable attacks. *'Mipha's Grace:' A skill that resurrects Link akin to how fairies do, but brings Link back to beyond peak condition. *'Urbosa's Fury:' A powerful item that lets Link summon several surges of lightning. Can be charged. *'Revali's Gate:' Link is capable of summoning large gusts of wind that let him soar into the air with his paraglider. *'Daruk's Protection:' An item granted by the champion Daruk that allows Link to be protected from all damage. Extra Info: '''The Creation Myth of Legend of Zelda Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Neutral Characters Category:Spirits Category:Gods Category:Abstract Beings Category:Supreme Beings Category:Religious Figures Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Psychics Category:Shapeshifters Category:Musicians Category:Dancer Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Water Users Category:Magic Users Category:Light Benders Category:Flight Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Information Manipulators Category:Memory Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Physics Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Plant Users Category:Fate Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Sealers Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Wish Granters Category:History Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Protagonist Category:Tier 2